


Fanart: Cooking Mama Hannibal

by johanirae



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fancomic, Gen, Video Game, cooking mama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's cook with Mama - extreme edition, with guest chef Hannibal Lecter. Now featuring more exotic ingredients, haute cuisine, and higher chance of game over!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: Cooking Mama Hannibal

**Author's Note:**

> Cooking Mama is a Japanese cooking sim (available on iPhone) where an overenthusiastic mother guides the player through cooking several dishes.  
> I am guessing Hannibal's version would be a lot harder. For one thing, screwing up a dish doesn't end with "Don't worry, Mama would fix it"

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by arythusa’s gorgeous Cooking Hannibal art piece to draw some game screen shots XD Thank you for inspiring darling!


End file.
